Infatuated with this Woman (Emison)
by SpobyFan4Ever
Summary: The adventurous brunette meets a very daring blonde woman named Alison Dilaurentis, only Emily knows her at first as Vivian Darkbloom. Their first meet was at a strip club during a bachelor party with the guys. When she first saw the woman with dark brown hair, her heart beated a thousand beats per second. She lusts for the touch of Vivian Darkbloom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Emison story, I decided that I am at least going to write a story about each couple. After reading my friends story, I decided to make my own story about Emison which I hope you guys like. Tell me what you guys think. I am going to write about 1k or 2k for each chapter because I am only going to be able to update once a week or maybe once every 2 weeks. After starting school a couple of days ago, I don't have much time on my hands anymore. I am going to close my mouth now and start actually writing this story. Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 1: Catching My Eyes**

Emily sighs, at this moment Hanna was trying to explain to her friend why she had to go with the guys. Caleb, Toby, and Ezra are going to a strip club tonight and Hanna thought it would be a good experience for Emily to go to the strip club with them. "Why...?"

"Because Emily. You haven't been with a girl for almost 2 years after the whole Maya incident you haven't been with a single person. I am pretty sure you're growing cobwebs down there." Hanna tells her making Emily roll her eyes. Emily's ideal night would have been lounging around with her bestfriends and talking about boys. The brunette may not have been into guys, but that didn't mean that she hated being around her bestfriends. She wasn't even really that close to Caleb, the only guy that she was truly friends with was Toby.

"I'm saving myself for the right woman..."

Hanna rolls her ocean blue eyes before turning on her iPhone. She rubbed the back case of her phone, her phone case had a pink crocket design. "Yeah well i'm texting Caleb anyways. Plus your friends with Toby, so it works out in a way."

The silence had overcome the two, it was very awkward at this point. She didn't know why being friends with Toby was going to fix every this. She wanted to hang out with her bestfriends not a bunch of drunk, horny men. "Han, I don't want to hang out with my bestfriends boyfriends. I want to hang out with my bestfriends." Emily confesses watching as Hanna's face lights up with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Too late... I already texted him and he agreed that it was fine." Hanna replys with a smirk. The brunette sighs bending her head back with frustration. "I promise after Caleb and I get back from this honeymoon I will hang out with you."

Emily scrunches up her nose. "Your going to hang out with me regardless right? I mean I thought we were friends, so why are you forcing me to go with the guys?" Emily mocks with a fake look of hurt in her coffee bean eyes.

"Emily just do this for me. Please?"

"Fine." Emily finally answers with a small fake smile.

Only if she knew that this was going to be the best night she had ever lived. She was going to meet the woman who was going to swept her off of her feet.

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this for Hanna.." Emily sighs sliding her hands from her forehead down to her jaw bone. Toby chuckles before taking a drink of his beer. "What this isn't funny. I am hanging out at a Bachelor party instead of a Bachelorette party. What's wrong with my friends? You know just because I am gay doesn't mean I only hang out with guys." Emily confirms.

After the whole talk with Hanna, a couple of hours later she was in a vehicle with a bunch of guys heading over to the Rosewood strip club. The brunette had a sudden urge to ditch the guys and go over to her bestfriends apartment. "Emily they probably didn't want you over because they are going to be talking about guys and they also wanted you to have a goodtime. Meet someone new was more what they said." Toby explains in shorter terms.

The bar was only a few minutes from the blonde's apartment. The door was only a couple of feet away from them, all she did was have to distract the guys and she could leave. Right now the brunette was fuming, she couldn't believe her friends came up with this plan weeks ago. The stage had been empty for almost 5 minutes the next show was going to be in almost 4 minutes. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Emily questions Caleb's question. She didn't know what he exactly means. She didn't know what she was suppose to be ready for. Caleb picks up the glass and tips it up to his mouth letting a small circle form at the top, where his lips were seconds ago. He gulps down the drink before shaking his head after feeling the cold, hard liquor descends to his stomach.

"For another relationship."

Emily plays with her hands and sets them down on the table. "No." she sighs before continuing with a small tear in her dark brown eyes. "After Maya cheated on me, I felt like I couldn't be with anybody else. I was scared that my next girlfriend was going to cheat on me too."

Music started booming with music as a woman with dark brown hair started sashaying on the stage with knee high black boots. A very revealing deep red colored top showing off her chest and black colored laced underwear. "Presenting the one and only Vivian Darkbloom."

The brown hair lady named Vivian wrapped one of her tan legs around the pole and spins herself around the pole. Emily couldn't help, but feel a small tingle at the pit of her stomach. A crowd of men with a bunch of cash started forming a half circle around the woman. Some of the men started throwing twenties at the at the woman, who had so much beauty. Emily kept closing her eyes every couple of minutes wishing that she could be the pole. She wished those legs were wrapped around her.

This was the first time in a long time she has felt something like this for someone. The blonde wrapped her legs around the top of pole before sliding her body down it. She looks over at Emily for a second, but for that one second she feels her heart pound a thousand beats per second. Vivian winked at the brunette, Emily almost fell out of her bar stool. Ever since the day Maya left she always had a dream that Maya would walk back through the door and tell her that she is in love with her. That never happened.

She finally forgotten about Maya, but not what she did to her. After seeing this woman she felt like she could love someone again... maybe the person she would fall in love with next could be the one and only Vivian Darkbloom.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure that this story doesn't make any sense considering I was watching a television show the same time I was writing this story. I hope you guys like this story. This story may change from Teen to Mature. I haven't made up my mind yet... Could I please get about 5 reviews? Thanks for reading. Follow/ Favorite/ Read/ Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much for all of the kind reviews. I am excited about writing this story. I plan to update at least 2 updates per week. On Tuesdays and Thursday... I write on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. Saturdays is going to be my day off. This story is my main priority right now at this moment. I am rewatching the season 3 episodes and season 4 episodes trying to find more hints proving that Cece is A. Did you guys like the first chapter to this story? I shouldn't be writing since I have math homework and science homework.**

 **Well in this chapter there isn't going to be any Alison ;(. Sorry well there maybe a small scene with Alison and Emily. What exactly do you think I should put in this story? I have a very good idea where this story is going to go, but I haven't completely decided every single chapter of this story... Yet?**

 **I don't owe Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters... I wish I did, but sadly I don't ;( Without further ado here is the next chapter with lots and lots of drama and... a little romance. This chapter is going to have a Haleb wedding!**

 **Chapter 2: Salutations...**

The beautiful Vivian Darkbloom had been in the brunette's mind since last night. She couldn't get those gorgeous ocean blue eyes and those dark brown luscious curls. She still wanted those long tan legs wrapped around her waist. Ever since that small conversation last night with that brunette stripper the way she talked was now stuck in her mind like a piece of hair stuck on a glue stick. She wished she could have seen the real hair under that wig, which was probably just as gorgeous as the woman's body. She saw a small piece of blonde hair sticking out from under the wig last night and couldn't help but think what could possibly be under the rest of the wig.

The dark haired brunette had been having possible thoughts about going back to the club to look for the brown haired beauty. She wanted something to link her to this woman; a real name or possibly her real hair color. There was a couple of hints dropped that Alison was possibly a blonde. Her blue eyes for one, was a possible sign showing that she was most likely a blonde. The only thing at this point Emily could question was. Who is Vivian Darkbloom really?

Tomorrow was Hanna and Caleb's wedding and Emily was in a way freaking out. She had to see her old lover again. Apparently by mistake, Maya was invited to the wedding. The swimmer had been trying to find someone to go with, she figured that she would most likely tag along with Toby and Spencer like she did sometimes. Soon her phone started vibrating next to her with the name 'Hanna' sketched on the screen. Sliding the green phone symbol, the call began. "Hey Han."

"Oh Em, I was just checking on you. We haven't talked since yesterday when I was pushing you to go to that stupid club with the boys. Which I want to apologize for." Hanna apologized as she went on a rant.

Emily knew for a fact that Hanna wasn't the apologizing type of friend. When Hanna does something for somebody she doesn't usual say the word 'sorry' after she realizes that thing she did was wrong. The only realize why the blonde was telling her sorry now because she was trying to make sure her day was perfect. Emily was gladly going to help her best friend make sure no drama was included on her day.

"Its okay Han, I had a good time with the guys. They were pretty funny cracking jokes every couple of minutes." Emily lies. The brunette knew that lie had been on the tip of her tongue. She had been trying to come up with lie ever since she got back. She couldn't tell her best friends right yet that she was crushing on a stripper. Emily can already imagine how that conversation was going to go.

Hanna was on the other thing with a lot of questions running through her mind. Emily going to the stripper club to have fun wasn't the only reason why she wanted her there. The dark haired girl was suppose to make sure that her boyfriend didn't do anything stupid at the party. She didn't want to hear from Toby or Ezra, that Caleb had ran off with some other blonde bimbo that he had found at the club. She didn't know how she would be able to take that news. She knew that if Caleb ever cheated on her, she could count on Emily telling her the truth. She knew that getting information from Toby or Ezra was going to be a dumb move, considering they are best friends with Caleb. Hanna finally answers her.

"Yeah... that's good. Caleb didn't you know?"

"No of course not, Caleb is just like Toby. He is as loyal as a Labrador. He wouldn't even think about doing something like that with another woman." the brunette reassures her blonde best friend. Hanna cracks up, remembering that she had told Emily the same thing when Emily had asked if Toby would ever cheat on Spencer. The swimmer joins in with the small chuckle. "I probably shouldn't quote you because if Spencer found out she would hit me."

Hanna makes a pout face on the other side of the line, before glancing to her side to see the love of her life standing in the kitchen with a giant gleam plastered on his oval shaped face. The heart shaped blonde accidentally pushed the decline button before running up to her man and planting a giant kiss on his lips.

Meanwhile, Emily was staring down at her phone that turned completely black. A confused look crossed the brunette's face, scrunching up her nose. Why did Hanna hang up the phone? Did she say the wrong thing? The brunette pushed her hair out of the way of her face before setting the phone upside down on the counter. Opening up the fridge, she felt a small rumble go through her stomach making her lick her lips as she looked in the fridge. An empty carton of milk and almost empty box of grapes. Sadness rushed through her body as she saw no food.

Shopping Time. She pulled out a pad of paper with lines across it. She started writing writing a couple of things down on the list...

 _Milk_

 _Eggs_

 _Tomatoes_

 _Sugar_

She was grabbing more of the essential things on the list. The things she knew she was going to use in the next couple of days. She fished out her car keys from the small glass boat shaped key holder and her black ruffled purse that was hanging on the back of the closet door.

* * *

Pushing the carts up and down the isle reaching aisle #3 grabbing the milk from the refrigerator section. The aisles went into the perfect order, Emily had been in this grocery store so many times that she now knows where everything in the store was. Aisle #8 was probably the most popular aisle considering it was containing cookies, candies, sodas, and more sweets. So far in her cart, she had eggs, milk, and tomatoes.

 _Milk_

 _Eggs_

 _Tomatoes_

 _Sugar_

All she had left on her list was sugar, which was down aisle #6. That aisle had the taller shelves for some reason. For parents, that was the second most important aisle, it has the most food on that aisle. Reaching that aisle, she saw a blonde on her tippy toes trying to grab a box of cereal on the very top shelf. Her face was as bright as a tomato, full of frustration. Emily smiles to herself and pushes her cart up next to the young woman that was in her early twenties.

The blonde girl turns around with her ocean blue eyes looking at the dark eyed brunette. "Could you help me, please?" the blonde questions with a giant smile plastered on her face as she reaches into her purse to pull out a pack of mint gum.

"Of course." Emily smiles back before reaching up and plucking the cereal box between her fingers. She peers down at the blonde trying to figure out where she had seen this blonde before. Maybe school? It felt like she knew her before that though maybe even as toddlers. "Do I know you?" the brunette finally inquires making the blonde's eyes flicker up at the coffee bean colored ones.

"No I don't think so..?" the unknown girls answers with a tiny smile. "Actually wait a minute.. Are you Emily Fields?"

The coffee bean colored eyes narrow with confusion. She was racing through her mind trying to figure out where she could have possibly met this girl. Her ocean blue eyes reminded her of someone. The blonde pulls a piece of the gum out of the package and hands it to the brunette. Tingles went through her body from her feet to the tip of her head. It was like a sudden happiness came to her heart.

"Yeah I'm Emily Fields. Why do I know you from somewhere..? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." the swimmer apologizes. She could barely speech. She was lucky that she was even able to get those couple of words out. This blonde woman for some reason took her breath away just like the woman from last night. She wasn't sure if it was because she was missing Maya or that she has a thing for blue ocean eyes.

"The name is Alison Dilaurentis. We were lab partners once... well before the Cavanugh boy." the curly haired girl responds with a small chuckle after bringing up the boy who was convicted for some girls murder back in highschool. Her name had been Charlotte Drake. "I was also the one who was cousins with Charlotte. The one who got mur-"

"Yeah I know who your talking about." Emily replys quickly not wanting this girl to go into tears. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if she started watching her salty clear tears go down her porcelain heart shaped face and perfect chin. "Well it was really nice to see you again, Alison." Emily reaches down to grab the smallest package of small grained sugar. She sets it inside of her cart before glancing up and locking eyes with the blonde. "But I really have to go."

Emily smiles before walking away from the familiar blonde. She knew the blonde from somewhere and it wasn't from being lab partners and the brunette had a feeling. She reaches the check out aisle and pays for things and peers to her side to see, Maya in the one next to her smiling widely. While talking with the guy. She remembered when Maya had told Emily that she was a big flirt, Emily didn't believe her then, but now she comprehended what she talking about.

However, the brunette didn't get to lucky when the darker shaded woman peered her way and locking eyes with her. Emily glances away from the woman she once loved and pays with cash before walking toward the glance doors that says the words 'push' across it. Emily couldn't help, but smile wider and nobody was going to bring her down. Not even Maya St. Germain. The only person currently on her mind was Alison Dilaurentis. She may not be the stripper she had eyes for in the club, but maybe that is good considering Alison wasn't a stripper.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not putting the wedding in when I said I would... I will be adding that in at the beginning of the next chapter. Your probably asking if Alison and Vivian are the same person..? Well they might be or I could make them different people... only I know sorry ;(. I hope you guys like this junk anyways :D. Goodevening or Night! Loving all of my fans!**


End file.
